


Wee-oo!

by coynsundry



Series: Fic Doodles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, fanart inspired by fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coynsundry/pseuds/coynsundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by  Dira Sudis' In a Lifetime of Chance series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wee-oo!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Born in the Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946768) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



I'm absolutely loving Dira Sudis' [In a Lifetime of Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/series/463132) series and I couldn't resist. I had to doodle a scene from Chapter 6 of Born in the Blood. Teddy and his Samma are probably next. 

Spoilers ahead? Go read the series if you haven't yet and mind the tags! ♥

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
